Exercise studios, such as a Pilates studio, and physical therapy studios make use of a wide variety of equipment and devices. Floor space in such studios, as well as in home settings is at a premium. It is generally desirable that studio equipment has flexibility of use, and that it is easily handled, is portable, and can be stored in a manner that is occupies a minimal amount of floor space or volume. There is further a need for equipment that is particularly suitable for the senior demographic, or for people with disabilities or injuries. The invention, as disclosed herein, a collapsible chair suitable for exercise and general home and office use, is responsive to these various demands in the market place.